The purpose of this application is to request one year of funding to enhance and extend the currant efforts that UT Austin has begun in increasing the support for research with human subjects. Specific aims are to: 1. Enhance the human subjects training for UT Austin faculty, student researchers, and other key research personnel; 2. Develop and test a web-based system for electronic submission, review, approval, and management of protocols involving human subjects; 3. Conduct a one-day conference on human subjects research jointly sponsored by members of the BRHRAC and the Research Coalition, as well as health care institutions located in the Central Texas region; and 4. Conduct a peer review of the human subjects systems to determine readiness for applying for accreditation. The ultimate aim is to prepare the University for seeking accreditation by the Association for the Accreditation of Human Research Protection Programs (AAHRPP). Activities proposed in this application include enhancing the web-based training available to researchers, extending the capabilities of the current human subjects database available at UT Austin, and sharing in the development and testing of a PI certification program at another UT component institution. These activities will prepare UT Austin for a peer review of its human subjects protection program, followed subsequently by an application for accreditation by AAHRPP. Thus, UT Austin will be prepared for the significant growth in health research that is anticipated over the next few years.